Friendzoned
by Aruchi Kochi
Summary: Junpei memang teman terbaik untuk semua orang. Salahku saja yang jatuh duluan di tempat yang salah.


_Friendzoned_

Disclaimer : Atlus

.

.

"Halo Minako-tan, ini aku."

"Ah, Junpei? Ada apa?"

"Ada Festival Musim Panas di kuil Nagasaki malam ini. Kalau kamu nggak ada kerjaan, pergi bareng yuk?"

"Boleh!"

"Ooh, Beneran ya? Sampe ketemu nanti kalau gitu!"

.

Aku menutup teleponku. Dasar, Junpei. Padahal dia bisa saja datang ke kamarku dan menanyakannya langsung. Kenapa harus buang-buang pulsa? Setelah kupikir-pikir, kalau Yukari atau Senpai ingin mengajakku pergi, mereka juga selalu mengajakku lewat telepon. Apakah ini budaya di Iwatodai? Entahlah.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Festival Musim Panas bersama Junpei. Haruskah aku mengenakan _yukata_?

Aku membuka lemari bajuku dan mengambil kotak ukuran sedang di rak paling bawah. Aku ingat pernah menyimpan kotak berisi _yukata_ di sini. Tadinya aku ingin menolak untuk membawa _yukata_ pemberian kakak saudaraku. Namun Ia memaksa dengan alasan sebagai permintaan maaf karena terlalu sibuk untuk menjagaku. Padahal aku ingin menolak karena aku tidak yakin akan ada saat dimana aku akan memakainya (dan juga _yukata_ harganya mahal sekali). Namun ternyata, _yukata_ ini berguna juga.

Melihat _yukata_ ini aku jadi teringat ketika saudaraku menangis sambil memelukku. Itu adalah hari dimana aku akan pindah ke Iwatodai. Aku tidak akan menyalahkannya karena Ia tidak bisa menampungku. Toh, aku memang selalu dipindahkan kesana-kemari oleh keluargaku yang lain. Aku tahu betapa Ia bekerja keras setiap hari demi aku juga. Aku ingat ketika Ia bersikeras untuk tetap mengambilku ke rumahnya ketika aku terancam tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal. Ia masih sangat muda. Aku jadi tidak tega. Aku juga ikut menangis ketika tahu Ia membelikan aku sebuah _yukata_. Ia bilang, aku pernah bilang padanya kalau _yukata_ itu cantik. Tapi tidak sampai membelikannya juga, bodoh!

Aku merasa sangat berterimakasih karena Ikutsuki-san memberiku beasiswa dan asrama untuk tinggal. Aku tidak perlu merepotkan saudaraku lagi. Dan akhirnya bisa menghabiskan setidaknya 2 tahun diam di satu kota sampai aku lulus SMA.

Ada efek sampingnya juga dari terlalu sering pindah sekolah dan tempat tinggal. Aku jadi tidak memiliki banyak teman. Kalaupun ada, biasanya aku sudah terlanjur pindah sekolah lagi sebelum kami sempat untuk benar-benar dekat.

Junpei termasuk dari salah satu teman terdekatku di Iwatodai. Sifatnya yang supel dan ramah membuatku nyaman dan tidak sungkan dengannya. Humornya yang terkadang garing dan sikapnya yang bebas juga membuatku betah. Aku sendiri juga kaget, kita bisa dekat dalam waktu hanya beberapa bulan. Dan tidak bisa kuhindari kalau aku sedikit.. _menyukainya_, aku rasa.

Tapi dia malah sibuk menjodohkanku dengan Akihiko-senpai. Dasar manusia bebal.

* * *

Sorenya, aku datang ke kuil Nagasaki bersama Junpei. Kuil yang biasanya sepi kini ramai dan terlihat indah. Ada banyak lampu-lampu hias yang menghiasi kuil dan kios-kios. Kuil juga dipenuhi dengan banyak orang yang makan jajanan dan bermain permainan.

"Ooh, sepertinya bakal asik nih!" Junpei mengangkat tangannya senang. Sepertinya Ia mulai bersemangat melihat lampu-lampu dan banyak orang yang bersenang-senang.

"Hei, Mina-tan?" Pandangan Junpei beralih ke arahku.

"Ya?"

"Apa kamu termasuk cewek-cewek yang girang banget sama festival gitu-gitu?"

"Iyalah! Siapa sih yang nggak suka festival?"

Junpei tertawa.

"Ya kan? Aku bisa tahu seorang pecinta festival ketika aku melihatnya!" Junpei menarik lenganku pelan, aku barusan hampir menabrak seseorang. Lanjutnya, "Maksudku, matamu berbinar-binar banget sejak kita dateng kesini. Sampe sekarang. Hahah"

Iya, ini gara-gara festival. Iya, bener. Kurang asem. Ini gara-gara kamu juga, kali.

Junpei terlihat sangat menikmati festivalnya. Sebaiknya aku tidak mengacaukan hari ini.

"Tapi _man_, suka banget lihat cewek pake _yukata_" Junpei menginspeksiku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Hari ini aku mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna putih dengan motif bunga _poppy _berwarna ungu serta daun-daun yang berwarna hijau muda. Di pinggang, aku ikatkan _obi_ berwarna merah dengan garis-garis berwana merah mudah di atas dan bawahnya. Untuk alas kaki, aku menggunakan _geta_ yang kupinjam dari Mitsuru-senpai. Rambutku kutata seperti biasa, ponytail ke atas, dan kuhias dengan jepitan rambut membentuk angka romawi 22 di bagian kiri. Aku juga mengenakan sedikit _make up_. Di luar dugaan, _lip gloss _yang kubeli dengan yukari beberapa waktu lalu ternyata memang membuat bibirku terlihat pink sehat, serta mengkilap.

Kebalikan denganku yang _berusaha ekstra_, Junpei hanya datang dengan kaus oblong berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang berwarna sama. Topi andalannya tetap Ia pakai menghadap ke belakang. Di lehernya juga terdapat kalung yang biasa Ia pakai. Namun, sepertinya sepatunya baru? Ia mengenakan sepatu olahraga bertali warna abu-abu. Yah, paling tidak Ia benar-benar terlihat nyaman di dalamnya. Aku tidak masalah.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yep! Kamu kelihatan bagus pake itu, loh."

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku menghangat. Kuharap lampu-lampu warna merah di sekitar menyamarkan warna pipiku.

"Ooh? Ya kah? Makasih." Junpei mengangguk lagi.

"Yang membuatnya kelihatan seksi itu ketika kamu kelihatan kesulitan saat jalan pake _yukata_. Seriusan deh, kenapa cewek-cewek nggak pake _yukata_ aja tiap hari? _Man_, gimana kalo seragam sekolah kita itu pake _yukata_?"

"Seksi, hah?" Aku mencubit Junpei karena kesal. "Untung yang denger kamu ngomong gitu cuman aku. Coba kalau sekarang ada Yukari atau Mitsuru-senpai." Aku tertawa geli membayangkannya.

"Bercanda-bercanda. Lagian kalo ada mereka aku bisa langsung dieksekusi, kali." Kebalikan denganku, Junpei kelihatan merinding sendiri.

* * *

Kami melanjutkan berkeliling kios-kios di kuil Nagasaki.

Aku melihat sebuah kios takoyaki. Aku dan Junpei jalan bersama tanpa makanan? Ooh, no _no no. Big no!_

Aku menarik lengan Junpei, lalu menunjuk ke arah kiosnya.

"Junpei, mau makan itu?"

"Ooh, takoyaki! Kita harus nyobain!" Matanya berbinar-binar melihat makanan. "Hey, Minako. Kita beli satu bagi dua ya!"

Junpei menggandengku supaya kami tidak terpisah. Kami pergi ke arah kios takoyaki tersebut.

"Permisi, pak! Tolong takoyakinya satu, ya! Pake semuanya. Masukkin aja semuanya." Kita beruntung saat itu kios takoyakinya tidak begitu ramai.

"Siap! Aw, pacar kamu imut juga ya. Jaga baik-baik, jangan sampai bikin dia menangis!" Penjual takoyaki tersebut tersenyum ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum canggung.

"Huh? Oh, uh, iya..." Junpei juga ikut terlihat canggung.

Setelah itu, penjual takoyaki tersebut mulai memasak makanan kami. Aku sendiri tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan penjual takoyaki tersebut, aku merasa senang. Pacar ya, katanya..

"Pacar... " Aku tersentak ke alam sadar, kemudian menoleh ke arah Junpei.

"Apakah kita terlihat seperti itu?" Junpei terlihat.. kerepotan?

Tidak lama kemudian, takoyaki kami selesai. Junpei membayar untuk takoyaki tersebut kemudian kami lanjut berkeliling. Ketika aku bertanya berapa harga takoyakinya, Ia bilang kalau ini traktirannya karena aku sudah mau menemaninya.

Junpei mengambil satu takoyaki ke mulutnya.

"Panas, panas..!" Kami berhenti sebentar. Junpei mengipasi mulutnya sambil membuka mulutnya, "Hoh han, hanas hangeh! (panas banget).".

Aku tertawa cukup keras.

Junpei terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Akhirnya Ia berhasil mengunyah dan menelan takoyaki tersebut.

"PANAS! Kupikir mulutku terbakar tadi. Panas banget!" Aku menyodorkan air putih yang aku bawa dari Asrama. Junpei mengangguk tanda terimakasih lalu menenggaknya.

"Tapi enak, kok. Nih, makan."

Aku dan Junpei berbagi takoyaki tersebut selama kami kembali berjalan melihat-lihat kios.

* * *

Kini gantian Junpei yang menarikku ke sebuah kios topeng.

"Hey, mereka menjual topeng di sini. Aku dulu suka koleksi topeng pas masih kecil." Aku melihat binar mata penuh nostalgia ketika Junpei mengangkat sebuah topeng berbentuk pahlawan aksi. "Aku punya banyak warna topeng _hero_ yang ini."

Junpei mengangkat topeng tersebut kemudian mengarahkannya kepadaku supaya aku bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Aku mengangguk.

"Entah kenapa, walau cuman pake topeng, tapi rasanya kayak kamu jadi pahlawan beneran." Junpei tertawa kecil. "Kalo tali elastisnya udah nggak kenceng, biasanya aku benerin sendiri pake karet gelang. Asik banget lah pokoknya."

Ketika Junpei masih asyik bercerita, ada seorang penjaga kios permainan yang memanggil kami.

"Hey! Kalian berdua!" Aku menunjuk ke arahku dan Junpei. Kakak penjaga kios tersebut mengangguk. "Kalian mau main _Lucky Draw_?"

Junpei meletakkan topeng tadi kemudian menggandengku ke kios sebelah. Kios tempat kakak tadi memanggil kami sepertinya merupakan kios lotere. Aku bisa melihat sebuah kotak yang berisi bola dengan tulisan angka di atas meja. Aku juga melihat banyak hadiah yang dipanjang untuk setiap angka yang didapat.

"Yang harus kalian lakukan hanyalah mengambil sebuah bola! Sangat mudah! Dan, semua orang adalah pemenang!"

"Ooh, aku sering main ini juga dulu!" Aku melihat Junpei kegirangan lagi. "Kamu cobain sana!"

"Eh? Aku?" Junpei yang kegirangan kenapa aku yang disuruh coba.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, Ia membayar satu tiket _Lucky Draw_. Junpei mendorong punggungku pelan, menyuruhku untuk segera mengambil bola.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kotak besar yang disodorkan kakak penjaga kios. Kotak tersebut berisi banyak bola yang sudah diberi angka.

"Diaduk-aduk dulu bolanya."

Aku mengangguk mengikuti saran Junpei. Setelah kuaduk, aku mengambil salah satu bola kemudian kuserahkan kembali ke kakak penjaga toko.

"Whoa! Selamat!" Kakak tersebut membunyikan lonceng yang entah darimana asalnya. "Wah, Anda beruntung sekali bisa memenangkan sesuatu di kios kami! Nona, ini hadiahmu!"

Penjaga kios tersebut memberikanku boneka Jack Frost. Aku mengambilnya dengan senang sekaligus tidak menyangka.

"Wow, kamu dapet sesuatu yang bagus! Beruntung banget! Bagus tuh!" Junpei juga kelihatan tidak menyangka.

Aku membalasnya dengan tertawa senang.

* * *

Tidak terasa langit mulai gelap.

"Kita udah lihat-lihat semuanya. Mau balik asrama?" Junpei meminta persetujuanku.

Setelah mendapat boneka tadi, kami kembali berkeliling. Kami membeli permen kapas, apel karamel, roti, sosis bakar (Junpei tidak ingin melewatkan makanan satupun). Kami juga memainkan hampir semua permainan di sana. Hasilnya aku membawa kembali 1 pasang gelang yang kami pakai di tangan kami masing-masing dan plastik berisi 1 ikan hias. Aku dan Junpei berencana untuk merawat ikan tersebut nanti di Asrama.

Sepertinya karena Junpei tahu kalau aku sering berpindah-pindah, Ia memastikan aku mencoba semua kiosnya. Dan benar, dulu aku jarang pergi ke festival seperti ini. Detail kecil seperti menggandeng tanganku, atau menarikku ketika aku akan ditabrak orang di tengah keramaian, membuatku benar-benar merasa diperhatikan dan dilindungi. Tidak ada orang lain yang memperhatikanku sampai segitunya sebelum ini. Sikap Junpei yang perhatian seperti ini membuatku cukup.. _tersentuh_.

"Yuk pulang." Aku mengangguk. Aku sangat senang hari ini. Ketika aku mau berjalan keluar area kuil, tiba-tiba Junpei menarik lenganku.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kalau festival seperti ini biasanya akan ada kembang api!"

Benar saja, aku melihat banyak pengunjung melihat ke langit kemudian ke arah jam tangan seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Kembang apinya sebentar lagi mulai. Kita cari tempat yang enak, yuk!"

Junpei menarik lenganku keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang. Kami menuju ke tempat bermain dekat kuil yang ternyata cukup sepi karena tidak termasuk di jalur kios.

Junpei terlihat mencari tempat yang enak untuk duduk. Kemudian Ia melihat ke arah _playground climber, _tempat bermain dari besi yang biasa dipanjat anak-anak. Ia melihat kesana seolah mendapat pencerahan.

"Hey, Mina-tan. Ayo naik sini biar lebih enak lihatnya!"

"Hmm.. Aku pakai _yukata_, kayaknya akan susah deh.." Aku mencoba untuk memanjat ke atas tetapi naik ke tangga yang pertama saja tidak bisa.

"Sini coba."

Aku berbalik ke arah Junpei. Bingung. Coba apa?

Tiba-tiba Ia menangkap pinggangku kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas.

Hm..

HMM?

HHMMMMMM?!

Waktu seakan berhenti sebentar untukku. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Junpei di pinggangku. Melihat ke bawah, Aku melihat Junpei yang mengangkatku ke atas seolah bukan apa-apa. Mungkin ini hasil dari latihan kita di Tartarus? Tunggu, bukan itu intinya!

Bisa-bisanya dia mengangkatku begitu sajaaa? Wajahku semerah apa sekarang? Jantungku tidak mau diam. Junpei sialaaaan.

Masih mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungku, aku tidak sadar kalau Junpei sudah duduk di sebelahku. Kami berdua sudah ada di atas _playground climber_ tadi.

"Kupikir tadi, di festival, kita akan ketemu orang yang kita kenal, ternyata enggak." Junpei membuka pembicaraan. Ia tampak masih mencari posisi yang enak untuk duduk. " Yah, malah bagus kita nggak ketemu. Mereka pasti bakal ngejek kita deh. Jalan berdua doang."

Ah. Memang sedang ada rumor kalau aku dan Junpei berpacaran. Bahkan Akihiko-senpai juga menanyakan apakah aku berpacaran dengan Junpei. Tentu saja aku jawab hanya teman. Tapi bukannya aku keberatan sih dengan rumor ini. Toh memang aku dekat dengan Junpei, dan _suka_ juga sama dia.

"Tapi yaudah lupain aja. Aku senang banget bisa bebas setelah sekolah musim panas!" Junpei meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Iya, sekali-sekali main kayak gini asyik juga." Aku tersenyum ke arah Junpei.

"Iya, bener banget! Kita harus ke tempat lain yang kayak gini lagi."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Iyalah! Senang banget hari ini!" Junpei terlihat senang, namun raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah. Ia terlihat berpikir dengan serius.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku.

"Nanti Akihiko-senpai bisa salah paham kalau kita keseringan jalan berdua."

"Aku.. nggak masalah kok."

"Ya jangan lah, gimana sih?" Junpei tertawa lalu menepuk kepalaku pelan.

Ah. Aku ingat ketika aku dan Junpei pergi ke Chagall Cafe. Ia bertanya apakah ada orang yang kusukai kemudian menyarankanku dengan Akihiko-senpai. Dia serius mau jadi _Cupid_? Jangan-jangan..

"_Kalau ada cewek yang bertanya tipemu seperti apa, Aku harus jawab tipeku seperti kamu."_ Aku melanjutkan, "Akihiko-senpai pernah bilang ini ke aku. Itu dari kamu?"

Junpei tertawa keras. "Iya. Aku tidak menyangka Senpai benar-benar mengatakannya kepadamu. Hahaha"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit. Aku dan Junpei memang teman baik. Akan sayang sekali kalau pertemanan ini rusak karena rasa "suka". Tetapi apakah Junpei benar-benar tidak ada perasaan sama sekali.. kepadaku?

"Kalau misalnya nanti aku beneran pacaran sama Akihiko-senpai, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Aku ingat ketika Senpai makan makanan manis yang tidak begitu Ia sukai hanya demi bisa jalan-jalan denganku. Apakah itu saran dari Junpei juga?

"Hmm.."

Ah.. Setelah kuingat-ingat, Senpai memang sering bicara tentang Junpei bilang begini, Junpei bilang begitu tentang apa yang kusukai dan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak masalah. Siswi pindahan yang datang kemudian mencuri hati laki-laki idaman para wanita. Bakalan keren banget, nggak sih? Kayak keluar langsung dari komik-komik!"

"..."

"Lagipula sepertinya Senpai juga menyukaimu. Siswi cantik pindahan yang populer dengan siswa _Boxing Champion. _Kalian akan coco-"

"Lihat, kembang apinya sudah mulai." Kupotong ucapan Junpei sambil menunjuk ke atas. Junpei langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas juga.

Aku melihat kembang api dengan sedih. Di pelukanku ada boneka Jack Frost dan ikan yang kami menangkan dari permainan.

Langit hari itu sangat indah. Tetapi sepertinya keindahan itu semakin kabur. Aku mengusap air mataku dengan cepat. Aku harap Junpei tidak sadar.

Aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali Junpei menyapaku. Ketika itu aku siswa pindahan baru, Ia juga menceritakan pengalamannya ketika dulu pertama pindah ke Iwatodai. Ia membuatku merasa tidak sendirian.

Aku ingat ketika kita menemukan orang mabuk di jalan. Ia langsung pasang badan di depanku untuk melindungiku. Dan ketika orang mabuk itu mendekat, Junpei langsung menarik tanganku dan pergi menjauh dari orang itu. Setelah itu, kami makan ramen. Junpei bercerita tentang Ayahnya yang juga pemabuk dan sering bermain kasar. Jujur, aku merasa tersanjung karena Junpei mau terbuka dan mempercayaiku untuk menjaga rahasia tentang masalah keluarganya.

Aku masih ingat ketika dia sering mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dan hampir semuanya ke tempat makanan. Aku tertawa kecil. Jalan-jalan dengan Junpei hampir 100 persen berisi wisata kuliner. Kalaupun kita akan pergi menonton atau bermain _game_, kita akan selalu membeli camilan di jalan pulang. Ketika aku makan dengan porsi besar, Ia tidak banyak komentar dan malah mengajakku untuk membeli takoyaki lagi setelah makan. Cowok aneh.

Aku juga ingat ketika Ia bilang menemukan foto yang tersebar di sekolah, tentang fotoku dalam pakaian olahraga. Tentu saja aku takut kalau ada orang yang aneh-aneh. Kemudian, Ia bersikeras untuk mencari pelakunya. Ia sempat menuduh beberapa orang, namun untungnya aku ada di sana untuk menghentikan Junpei sehingga tidak terjadi perkelahian karena salah tuduh. Ketika aku bilang tidak apa-apa, Ia marah dan menyuruhku untuk tidak usah khawatir. _Junpei akan mencari pelakunya dan membereskannya. Ini baru fotomu dalam pakaian olahraga. Kita tidak tahu foto apalagi yang akan si brengsek itu ambil, _katanya.

Dan saat itu aku tahu kalau aku suka dengan lelaki bodoh yang berani bertindak lebih bodoh lagi supaya temannya terhindar dari bahaya. Dasar bodoh.

Atau malah aku yang lebih bodoh karena jatuh duluan di tempat yang salah.

Toh memang dari awal Junpei baik kepada semua orang.

Kembang apinya masih muncul dan hilang. Kemudian muncul lagi dengan suara keras kemudian hilang. Langit indah sekali malam itu. Aku kembali mengusap cepat air mataku lalu mengatur suaraku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Bukan salah Junpei kalau Ia tidak menyukaiku seperti _itu_. Ini salahku sendiri karena jatuh duluan.

"Junpei."

"Hm?"

"Kamu ingat ketika kita makan bareng di Hagakure Ramen, kamudian kamu curhat tentang apa sih yang hanya 'Junpei' bisa lakukan?"

"Iya..?"

"Waktu itu aku menjawab kekuatan persona, kan? Setelah kupikir-pikir sebenarnya ada lagi."

Tepat setelah aku mengatakan itu, kembang apinya berhenti. Junpei mengarahkan atensinya padaku.

"Junpei memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang merasa nyaman dan betah. Junpei mudah untuk bergaul dengan orang lain. Memang terkadang rasa iri juga menguasai kamu. Tapi aku tahu lebih dari itu Junpei bisa dipercaya.

"dan teman yang bisa dipercaya, berani menghadapi resiko, adalah suatu hal terbaik yang bisa seseorang miliki. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa Junpei lakukan."

Junpei masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Memang mungkin dianggap.. _teman_.. olehku tidak seberapa. Tetapi aku tidak butuh orang dengan ranking 1 atau persona hebat ketika aku sedang sedih, atau kesal atau marah. Aku hanya butuh satu orang Junpei yang bisa mendengarkan ceritaku dan kemudian dengan sulap Junpei, rasa sedih dan marahku akan hillang." Aku tertawa kecil. "Mungkin benar katamu, makan makanan enak dengan teman untuk bercerita, dilanjut dengan bermain ke _arcade_ adalah terapi yang ampuh.

"Jadi itu dari Minako Arisato, siswi cantik pindahan yang terkenal ini." Aku geli sendiri menyebut ulang sebutan yang Junpei beri ke aku, "Karena itu aku harap Junpei harus bisa menjadi orang yang terus bahagia, percaya diri, dan _mood booster_ bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya."

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, semanis yang kubisa. Aku akan membuang perasaan ini ke kembang api yang sudah menghilang sejak tadi. Perasaanku harus berhenti hari ini.

"Hari ini asyik sekali. Yuk, pulang." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kios-kios yang masih ramai pengunjung.

"Hm.. Iya.."

Lalu Junpei turun duluan, baru setelah itu Ia menggendongku turun dari _playground climber_.

Kami pulang dalam diam malam itu.

Aku meninju pelan lengan Junpei.

"Hey, kata-kataku tadi diinget terus loh, ya. Itu kata-kataku yang paling jujur. Bagian Junpei yang selalu baik ke semua orang.. jangan pernah ubah bagian itu."

"Apa sih, tumben ngomongnya serius gini." Junpei mengusap pelan lengan yang barusan kutinju.

"Kita akan selalu jadi teman, kan?" Aku mengangkat tinjuku ke atas.

"Pasti." Junpei juga mengangkat tangannya kemudian kami mengadu tinju kami di udara.

Gelang yang kami pakai, hadiah dari permainan di festival, bergoyang pelan ketika kita berjalan.

Iya, aku tidak apa-apa.

Begini saja sudah cukup.

.

.

* * *

Sedikit curhat colongan, jujur aku patah hati banget ketika tahu kalau Junpei nggak termasuk cowok yang bisa dikejar di Persona 3P. Maksudku, Junpei itu bener-bener _best bro_ buat si tokoh utama. Gaya bercanda garing, terus kadang mesum, tapi juga khawatiran sama melindungi minako banget itu bikin aku _melting_, kurang asemm. Junpei itu _boyfriend material_ jugaa. WHY ATLUSS?

Tapi nggak bisa nyalahin Chidorita juga sih. Dia imut banget, sialan. Hahahah

Btw, cerita ini terinspirasi fanficiton persona juga berjudul Mignionette. Kalau kalian suka hubungan pertemanan antara Junpei dan Femc, kalian harus baca deh. Fanfic nya bagus banget.

Dan aku setuju sama author fanfic Mignionette. Minako memang _girlfriend material_ untuk semua cowok. Tapi mungkin akan kasihan untuk Junpei kalau Minako jadi pacarnya lalu terus-terusan mengungguli Junpei di segala bidang. Harga dirinya bisa hancur. Junpei butuh orang yang bisa Junpei lindungi, kayak misalnya.. Chidori.

MASIH SEDIH HATI INI SIALAN.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah Junpei memang paling pas cuman sebagai _best bro_ untuk Minako, atau dia memiliki potensi lebih untuk keluar dari _friendzone _dan berdiri di samping Minako?

Mohon reviewnya, yaa! Supaya diri ini bisa menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi!

Terimakasih sudah membaca! (/o)/


End file.
